The Heroettes
The Heroettes is an American-Japanese-French franchise created by TBD. The franchise revolves about three heroic girls fighting against evil and facing the greater villain. About the Franchise The Characters Main * Darlena - A magical leader of the Heroettes who has a dark and secret past. She kept the secret for months until her secret was revealed by Darkmatter. Her real title is Princess Darlene Crystal. In the games and series, she is voiced by Jessy Hodges. * Rubelle "Ruby" Johnson - A tomboy member who is tough, yet afraid of heights. She is shown to be a caring sister to Judy whenever she's in trouble. She had a terrible relationship with her father. In the games and series, she is voiced by Laura Bailey. * Judith "Judy" Johnson - A young member and Ruby's younger sister. She is shown to be a friend to all of the people and is always in a positive attitude. In the games and series, she is voiced by Kate Micucci. Supporting * Dr. Rebecca "Becky" Thompson - A doctor, robot, a friend of Judy and Darlena, a twin sister of Bethany, and a frienemy of Ruby. She is a french-accent scientist who had a past of her father and has trouble remembering her past due to her missing chip that contains memories of her father. In the games and series, she is voiced by Anna Brisbin, in French, Hélène Bizot. * Bethany - A quiet demi-god and Becky's twin sister. Her original father was a god named Tyberious, the god of fire and health. At an early age, she developed some god powers such as healing, fire, bubbles, and magical spells. In the game and series, she is voiced by * Hoshi - A Japanese girl and adopted younger sister of Becky and Bethany. Her original parents either disappeared or got killed. She was * TBD - * TBD * Minor * Pearl - Darlena's old apprentice who * TBD - Darlena's mother who * TBD - Ruby's * Lydia Johnson - Ruby and Judy's aunt who is always Antagonist * Darkmatter - A monster-sized creature that can use his spell to put anyone under his control. He was originally supposed to be an ally for anyone but due to his malfunction, he became a monstrous being who can cause * Mary Deacon/Shadows - A * Evelynn - Darlena's twin sister and a queen of * Whisp - A daughter of (TBD) and niece of Darlena. She was forced to * Melvin Spinster/Spike - A * Mal - Becky's estranged sister who was electrified by * Mr. Thunder - A crazy * Date Master - A mischevious matchmaker Who was fried . In the games and series, he is voiced by Chris Harrison. He is shown to be * * * * Series and Specials * The Heroettes (TV Series) * The Heroettes: Scared Strange * The Heroettes * * Games * The Heroettes in: Mind of the * The Heroettes in: Into the Space Universe * The Heroettes in: Heroes in Time * * Comics * The Heroettes #1 * The Heroettes #2 ( * The Heroettes # 3 ( * * * Trivia * This franchise has * Princess Darlene was mention and prefer as "Princess". * Easter eggs of * * * * * Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:The Heroettes Category:Disney